Dancing With Danger
by JustAFantasyGirl
Summary: As Cato and Cloves relationship grows more serious they start to enter territories they never thought they would. Outtake/ Oneshots from Dancing With Shadows so some parts might not make sense if you haven't read that but ahh what the hell go nuts guys. Rated M for a reason.
1. Something

Cato and Clove scene

It wasn't the first time Clove found herself curled in a ball unable to sleep. However this time she couldn't quite place the reason why. Sure the Quarter Quell started tomorrow, and there was every chance that either her or Cato wouldn't make it out, but still that had been the case before the Games and she had slept fine that night.

Then again, a lot had changed between her and Cato since the Games. She wasn't quite sure what they were, but every time he wasn't nearby she felt a hole in her stomach, she worried when he wasn't at her side incase something had happened to him. She no longer needed to look and see when he entered a room because something inside her just relaxed in his presence. Of course that only brought around a whole new selection of feelings that she really wasn't sure how to deal with.

Sighing, she figured out what she'd have to do if she wanted to sleep. But for some reason just lying sleeping with Cato like they had done so many nights ago just didn't feel like enough. She needed something else, something more.

She needed to feel that connection she'd felt when he pushed her against walls and claimed her mouth as his own, when the passion he felt for her became overwhelming and he couldn't take it anymore. That was how she wanted to feel, she wanted the butterflies and the gasps and the adrenaline that came with them.

Slowly she got out of bed, the air around her only slightly cooler than that under her duvet. She stretched slightly, looking a little like a lioness that has just awoken, but Clove had always looked just a little too much like a predator to appeal to most people. Funnily, she was sure it was one of the things that drew Cato to her. He didn't want the weak ones, the ones that could snap under his touch, the ones that would answer his every call out of fear, no Cato lived for the fight, and for the feeling he got when he was fighting and that was something only Clove could really give him.

She opened the door to his room slowly, using every memory of her training she could to try and sneak up on him. He had also gone through the same number of awful years of training as she had, and there was every chance he could wake up at any moment if she made even the slightest noise. Of course, in the end, Clove got her way and she exhaled slowly at the end of the bed.

She admired his sleeping form, the way the covers had bunched up at his hips, revealing the light colored trail of hairs that led from his navel to much more interesting places. His hands were spread over his head. Clove found herself smiling at the utterly bizarre positions the boy chose to sleep in.

_Just do it,_ she thought to herself before stepping around to the side of the bed, her eyes never leaving the sleeping form of Cato. She almost felt bad for awakening him, he looked so peaceful when he slept and he rarely had other chances to look so delicate. But she had made it this far, and she never really was one to back out of a challenge.

She jumped on the bed and quickly straddled him while bringing her hands over his to pin them on the bed. His eyes shot open and he tried to push his hands forward, but Clove pushed all her bodyweight onto her hands, making it impossible for him to push them away. He fell back against the mattress and looked up at her with a mixture of confusion and excitement in his eyes.

"Clove what the-?" he started asking but her mouth found its way onto his and she gave him little chance to break away. Not that he would have complained. His lips were sweet but forceful against hers, and he wound his fingers with hers as his tongue found its way into her mouth. She found herself exploring every inch of his mouth, wanting to know it better than her own, desperate to find the thing she was searching for.

She removed her hands from his and they found their way into his short still slightly tousled hair. It felt soft against her fingertips as she gripped onto the strands, causing him to growl against her lips. The noise caused a vibration in his chest that sent tingles over Cloves skin and she felt something pool deep in her stomach.

Her back arched into him, so that their torsos were completely pressed against each other, as Cato's hands started to trail along her back, leaving sparks behind them. They settled on the small of her back and began to swirl delicate patterns under her nightshirt. She found herself silently wishing his hands would move just a little lower.

Clove gasped slightly as her wish was granted, and his hands made their way tantalizingly slowly down onto her ass. He pulled away from her and looked at her worriedly.

"Clove are you ok?" he asked uncertainly, his eyes searching hers in the same way he had a thousand times before. She prayed that he would pick up on her feelings, that he would see the lust and the need that was usually so hidden behind the secrets her eyes had seen.

"I won't break," she whispered, staring back. And that was all the reassurance he needed. Because he knew that Clove wouldn't lie to him, not in the same way his trainers had. She would never let him think he could have something that he could never be guaranteed, and yet here he was, with her, and he felt like he'd never wanted something so much in all his life.

As his long arms reached further down and began stroking the backs of her thighs, Clove became increasingly aware of a part of him pressing against her firmly. She didn't like admitting it when she didn't know what to do and yet here she was, completely clueless and feeling inadequate. They hadn't been allowed to lose their virginity in Two, well at least the girls hadn't. _"Someone will pay highly for that one day,"_ Lemma had assured her time and time again and suddenly she wished she hadn't listened. That just once she'd broken the rules and done what she'd wanted.

"Cato," she sighed into his mouth, as the warm feeling spread from the back of her thighs upwards slightly and affected her in ways she's never been affected before.

He pushed them up then, she didn't doubt for a second he'd have the strength to do it, and they sat in the middle of the bed, her legs now wrapped firmly around his waist, begging him to move closer towards her. She moved herself slight, so that she could feel him pressing against the spot where she felt the most relief, the center of her desires. They stared at each other for a moment; their breath mingling as they tried to feel the others heart rate with their chests pressed so tightly against each other. Clove leaned her head down so that their noses brushed lightly against each other's.

"Clove we-"

"Shhhh," Clove instructed, her lips pressing lightly against his before her lips ghosted his and she mouthed the words, "I want this." She looked up into his eyes then to see something she'd only seen twice before. Once when he pushed her against the wall after the dance and once in the elevator. It was one of the few moments when she was reassured that he felt the same way about her as she did for him. Not that either of them would ever say the words out loud; their actions would always speak for them. But they never needed to hear the words either, for their relationship was not one of words or lies or poems, it was one of passions and scars and actions and that is how it would always stay.

As if he needed no more instructions he twisted their bodies as he threw her down into the mattress, her back pressed firmly there by his weight, his face hovering inches above hers. His lips curled into that wicked smile she'd grown all too fond of recently and she felt his lips make contact with her earlobe, lightly tugging on the sensitive skin and causing her nails to dig into his shoulder blades like she was clinging onto the last shreds of her sanity.

He pressed himself flush against her, every part of them connected. "Promise?" he whispered in her ear, the warmth breath heating her ear and sending an unfamiliar warmth directly downwards between her legs.

"Always," she replied, now aware of the fine stubble of his cheek rubbing against her face. She pondered over what exactly she was promising him, and then realized she didn't care. That really he hadn't needed to ask because she trusted him, and most things she had she would give to him.

His lips made their way tactfully over her face, along her jawline, over her defined cheekbones, one on the tip of her nose, teasing her slowly by giving her what she wanted but not directly. When his lips found their way back to hers again she sighed in the relief that she found in the pressure. His lips moved slowly but with a purpose, the purpose slowly become more and more obvious as she twisted under his weight to try and press the part of her that craved him the most against him, the actions causing a beautiful friction that she didn't think she could ever tire from.

He broke away from her then, leaving her lips feeling colder, before moving his lips to trail kisses down her neck, his tongue pressing heavily against her skin as it swirled intricate patterns that she was unable to focus on. Every move he made had one purpose, to make her want him. To make her need him like she'd never known and for once she was ok with it. Because she did need him, because even though their training had centered around there being only one victor, around learning how to survive on your own, independent from the rest of the world, she would always need him. She would always need his presence with her to continue living.

She arched her back as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt, her body encouraging him to remove the item of clothing. He obliged and tossed the shirt to one side before leaning up on his arms to admire her. She felt herself grow warm under his watchful eyes, as the moved slowly up and down her naked chest, taking in every curve of her breasts and the way her chest moved quickly as she breathed shallowly under him.

He forced himself downwards then, taking her lips hungrily in his own. All sense of control had become lost as Clove gasped one again, the sound feeling foreign in her mouth as his tongue unforgivingly made its way into her. She knew it was how he had to deal with his emotions, he had to be strong and forceful and show no weakness because it was how they were trained; your weakness was your worst enemy. It was what they'd always been told. The only way to handle your weakness was to confront it, and that's what they were doing. Because at the end of it all their greatest weakness was the love they had for each other, the way that one would never let the other put themselves in danger and yet danger was all they had to offer each other. The way Cato's muscles tensed over her reminded her every second that he had the power to break her and her nimble hands gripping onto his hair made him think of all the lives she had ended with them. But the power that they both held was what had gotten them here in the first place, and it was what bound them together stronger than anything else could.

Clove soon found that the way she could feel Cato's muscles move in his back made her curious about his other muscles, and so her hands moved downwards, feeling the excitement in the small room grow stronger as her hands played with the start of his pajama trousers. He groaned against her mouth as her hands slid into them, and then decided they were getting in the way, she went back up over the muscles in his behind and quickly and slightly awkwardly removed them from him. He helped a little at the end by sitting back to pull them off and she took a moment to admire the way the dim lights in the room outlined his chiseled abs. Her eyes moved downwards, her eyes unable to help themselves, and she smiled slightly as his hips dipped impressively down to his erection. She found herself licking her lips in the slight anticipation of the moment.

Her breathed hitched in her throat slightly as he leaned back over her, she was now overly aware the only thing between them was the thin fabric of her sleeping shorts. She wasn't scared, she was the one who had wanted this after all, but she was worried of what happened afterwards. Could one night change everything? As she looked into her eyes with the question she knew she had to answer she hoped it wouldn't. She never wanted him to look at her another way.

She sighed as his lips pressed into her neck once more and her hands grabbed onto the bed sheets this time, the soft fabric feeling cool against her burning skin. His lips trailed down over her body, creating sparks of heat everywhere his lips made contact with her sensitive skin. She felt particular heat as his tongue moved over her nipple. Picking up on her particular reaction he flicked his tongue over the sensitive skin a few more times, and she felt his smile against her skin as she arched them closer to his mouth. She would have been frustrated when his mouth moved downward over her scarred abdomen if it didn't leave her wanting more. Every contact of skin on skin or his mouth on her sensitive skin sent shots of electricity through her.

He paused for a moment at the top of her shorts and looked up at her, as though he was looking for approval. The sight of him there made Cloves insides clench in an all too pleasurable way. Her loud sigh was all the encouragement he needed before he pulled the shorts away from her, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

To say she felt vulnerable was a lie, she felt powerful, she had nothing and posed no form of threat and yet Cato still waited for her consent on what to do, on what was right. And that was how they'd be, she'd be the control and he'd be the power. He slid himself slowly over her again, she could now feel his rock hard erection pressed against her most sensitive part and it felt so right and so wrong all at once. It felt so good; to feel him where she couldn't help feeling he was meant to be all along and yet she needed more.

As his lips made contact with hers once again she felt his hips thrust forward and his length run along her, causing a loud moan to escape her and her lips vibrated against his lips slightly, encouraging him to repeat the motion. As he did she felt something building inside her, making her muscles clench and her hips buck upwards begging for the a release.

"Cato! Clove!" Glimmers irritating voice cut through the night and Cato froze above Clove, his head in the crook of her neck, his breathing heavy and tormenting against her skin. She would kill Glimmer, wring her neck slowly and watch the life drain out of her too blue eyes. She continued to bang on the door and yell at them for what felt like hours, every passing second creating a new level of tension, as they feared she would just barge into the room in that careless way she did. Clove chose to focus on Cato's tense form which was pressed tightly against her, as tense as she felt.

Eventually they heard the sound of her hurried footsteps storming off down the corridor and Cato relaxed on top of her, collapsing fully onto her. Clove shut her eyes in silent relief as she ran her hands through his short hair, soothing him with her steady breaths.

"Clove," Cato mumbled eventually, not removing his face from the crook of her neck.

"Yeah," she whispered back, slightly afraid that some how Glimmer could her them and would storm right back again.

"Why now?" Cato asked, now lifting his head slightly. She knew he'd done it to try and search her eyes as she answered, hoping to find some trace of it before she spoke.

"Because I want to. Because I want you," she replied, looking down slightly to meet his gaze, feeling his own breath as it made its way over her collarbone.

"That's it?" he questioned, seeming quite confused by her answer.

"You need more of a reason?" her answer came out harshly.

"I just don't understand. Why right now? This night. We've stayed next to each other for a year now, we spent years training together and I just don't understand why this moment means so much that you've decided it has to be now," he didn't mention the real reason he needed to know she was ready, but she knew anyway.

"Well why not now?" she answered back, and Cato knew she was avoiding the real reason.

"Clove," he sighed, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Because tomorrow there's a chance either one of us will end up back in the arena, that we'll never have the chance to be together again. I lost you once to that stupid arena and I won't let it happen again. They can take everything else from me but they won't take how I feel about you. And I need you to know that, so that there's never any doubt that you knew," she replied.

He took a moment to enjoy her words, letting them settle in his mind before he kissed her. This time less hungrily and more with a sense of meaning, letting her know that he knew how she felt and that he felt the same. That he was always going to know how she felt in this moment, how she was ready to give herself to him completely and that he had never felt more privileged by anything in his life. Even being chosen to compete in the Games, something he had worked his whole life for couldn't compare to this moment. It couldn't compete with the warmth that she brought to him; the way she made him connect to parts of himself he couldn't of otherwise.

As she ground herself against him, returning the building feeling to her stomach she felt like she had been missing since Glimmers interruption. Her legs began to wrap around his waist, bringing him closer to her, increasing the pressure between her legs and making her moan once again. Cato lifted himself off of her and looked at her.

She examined his face, the sharp cheekbones and strong jawline that made her heart clench. But nothing compared to the eyes that she felt could see right through every wall she built, to see the pain and torment that wracked through her everyday.

He reached down and held himself to her entrance, she felt herself brace for him as her hips tilted upwards slightly. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly as he slid into her, every part of him rubbing off the walls of her insides. He paused slightly, letting her get used to the feeling of him in her and she breathed heavily a few more times, before opening her eyes to find his own eyes looking down at her, looking for the confirmation from her that he should continue.

As she had promised, she didn't break. She felt her moans grow louder as he continued, his thrusts becoming faster as her hips came up to meet his as she picked up on his rhythm. Each thrust seemed to stroke a new part of her, pleasuring her in a way that the one before hadn't and making her build beautifully as the act continued. Her hands gripped his back as her legs squeezed tighter, begging him to bring her release as her muscles started to clench uncontrollably and every inch of his skin pressed against her made her skin feel alive.

"Cato," Clove cried out, as her muscles clenched one last time around him strongly as her back pushed off the bed and she held onto the high feeling that shot through her body like fire that she never wanted to calm. He continued to thrust into her prolonging her orgasm as she tugged her fingers tightly against his hair. He thrust a few more times until he found his own release and she felt the result pool inside her.

He pulled himself out of her but remained over her, not really sure what to do. She met his gaze and tried to work out the emotions that were dancing over them, for once she was completely at a loss to work out what he was thinking. She had never seen him look this way.

His sweat mixed with hers as he waited for their breathing to slow before pressing his lips lightly against hers and resting his forehead against hers.

"You've done that before," Clove accused eventually. Although Cato heard the curiosity in her voice as she spoke.

"They needed us to be ready for the Capitol lifestyle. We needed to be ready to be sold if it came to that," he explained, now feeling slightly guilty as he thought about his own first time and how it had been nothing like this. He had had spectators giving comments and yelling when he had stepped out of line. It hadn't even come close to competing with the connection he felt now with Clove.

"Huh," was all she said on the matter but he saw the slight sadness in her eyes before she could hide it in their darkness.

"Clove," he exhaled, his eyes now bright in the darkness of the room.

"Yes," she responded, making sure not to break eye contact.

"I know," he whispered.

"I know too," was all she was able to reply with.


	2. Everything

Chapter Two: Everything

Cloves fingers ran along the back of the couch. She should be sleeping, she knew that much but she just couldn't. Her eyelids were starting to droop but years of training meant she had more control over her body than it did of her and she forced them open, rubbing a few droplets of sleep out of them.

She hadn't been able to focus much since bumping into Cato in the elevator, she could feel things changing between them and not like they had before. They had gone form hating each other, to being overly competitive, to somewhat tolerating each other for training purposes, to accidentally caring, to Cato thinking she was an intruder back to something almost like caring and now she felt like they were slipping apart. And with the possibility of war looming ever nearer Clove wasn't sure she was willing to give him up. As selfish as it was she needed him, even though she felt he didn't need her; that he could go on without her, she wanted to have him close.

He came into their small apartment moments later and she felt her chest tighten at the sight of him; his hair stuck out at random angles, sweat staining his pale skin, his eyes slightly closed off until he spotted her standing in the center of the room and then they softened a little, but just enough for her to know she was welcome to explain why she was there.

It was then she realized she didn't know what to say. Were there words to tell Cato that she was scared? That he made her a vulnerable mess? That he made her want to throw a knife into him for making her feel that way but she knew she never could? Well there must have been but Clove couldn't find any. Her mouth was incapable of forming the sounds.

So instead she just walked slowly towards him, her eyes staying connected to his as the possibilities ran through her mind. Her fingers trailed along the top of the soft couch and she couldn't help trying to remember how Cato's skin had felt under her fingertips, how it had been surprisingly soft and delicate but she could still feel the power of his muscles pressing against the thin layer of skin.

She watched his eyes darken with a primal curiosity as he watched her place one foot tentatively in front of the other, the careful steps causing her hips to sway more than her usual confident strides. He found something about watching the usually certain girl come undone before him one of the greatest things. To see that she had a softer side, and know that it was reserved just for him made him feel almost unworthy of her. He couldn't offer her anything, and she wouldn't want him to be as weak as he felt without her, she liked him strong and feeling like he didn't need her. She needed someone she could lean on when she did feel vulnerable, not someone who fell apart because he got to see those moments.

She stopped when she reached him, her eyes still fixed on his, and he couldn't help but notice as he looked back down that he could see the top of her breasts peaking out over the top of her tank top and his memory wandered back to what it had been like to taste them, and the way her back had arched against the mattress and she had accidentally sighed at the feeling. He felt his body reacting to the memory and figured that the shower tonight would have to be a cold one.

But then she leaned up, still not having said a word so far, neither of them really needing to because they trusted each other enough to know that they weren't in any danger and that was all that they were taught to care about. Danger. Immediate danger. But no one ever warned them about the long term dangers. About how they had fallen into something they could never walk away from, and how that thing broke every rule they had ever been told. That they should always look out for themselves, that the only thing they should really feel passionate about is their weapon training, to make allies not friends or anything stronger.

Clove pressed her lips against Cato's; she felt her body react to him being there, her skin growing slightly flushed as her heart rate picked up at the simple contact. She felt her arms go up to circle his neck as he brought his down to rest on her hip bones, both of them feeling instantly more comfortable now that their hands were settled where they belonged.

They were never good with words, Clove knew she could never match the words that were written in the books that lined the wall here, but she didn't feel like she needed them with Cato. That when they joined together like this there was no need for an explanation, no need for reasons or cares or why they had to do these things because they both knew what the other was feeling. And so what if they didn't want words to prove it? To label them as star-crossed lovers because what did it matter if anyone else knew? He would always be the boy with the swords and her the girl with the knives and no words would change that.

Clove braced herself as Cato spun them around and pushed her against a wall with a fair amount of force but he didn't worry about having to be gentle with her. In all honesty she barely even registered the walls presence other than to note how Cato's hips were pinning her against it.

She parted her lips to allow his tongue to enter her mouth and she noted how he tasted slightly salty as she ground her hips against him, noting the growth in his trousers that felt all to pleasurable against her. Her tongue became trapped between Cato's lips as he sucked on the tip lightly and she felt her knees weaken and she leant against the wall for a little extra support.

He took advantage of this to break away from her lips and begin planting heavy kisses down her neck, her breathing growing more ragged and desperate the further down his lips travelled. Her skin felt warmer that it had mere minutes before and she felt the uncontrollable need to rip the clothes from her body. But Cato was quickly distracting any thought process she could form as his tongue darted out and ran a line from the outermost part of her clavicle and then continued down her sternum. His mouth wandered along the top of her tank top, and she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his trousers and pulled him harshly against her. He was a little uncomfortable with his neck bent at such an angle but they way Cloves chest was moving rendered him incapable of even thinking about moving.

Cloves fingers wrapped around the bottom of Cato's shirt and she pulled it sharply over his head. His lips breaking away from her skin only for as long as necessary before they crashed back into hers, their tongues tangling together uncontrollably once again. She was vaguely aware of Cato's hands as they skimmed across her breasts, their warm presence causing her nipples to react and become harder as he squeezed them lightly. She moaned as she exhaled and the noise led to Cato ripping the flimsy material of her top open.

He took a second to lean back a little and appreciate the view; he doubted he'd ever tire of watching Clove like this. The way her breasts curved so beautifully as her chest moved with every breath. At times he wished he could see her heartbeat, wishing he could see the proof of the tiny organ that did so much to keep her alive. But there was enough of Clove to take in already and he was still looking at her hungrily as her own eyes darkened into a deeper brown, reflecting his own eyes.

He debated telling her how perfect she was to him, with her pale skin now a pale pink in places except where his mouth had become too carried away and red circles could be seen, but she didn't need reminding.

So instead he let his mouth return to hers, the place he knew it would always return to, and made quick work of undoing the buttons on her trousers and sliding his hand into her underwear. He knew from the gasp she let out that she would feel moist but it didn't stop the feeling of almost pride he got at experiencing it. She pressed her back flat against the wall, her hips tilting upwards slightly as Cato stood over her, leaning his head into her neck as his hand began to stroke along her clitoris. When he first touched the nub she gasped, her upper body propelling off of the wall and she bit into the skin over his clavicle in an attempt to control the moan that escaped her. It failed.

His finger tip moved in slow circles and she felt her skin cover in a thin layer of sweat but all she could really focus on was leaning into Cato as his fingers masterfully moved to make her really lose control.

Cato never really got over seeing Clove coming undone. Seeing her eyes squeeze shut tightly as her plump lower lip dropped open a little and the air got trapped in her airway and her muscles tightened simultaneously before sharply relaxing again as she felt the full force of her release. It was the same thing he was aiming for now, as her warm breath hit the sweat coating his own skin and he made a conscious effort to remember which movements made her breathing hitch just that little bit more, which ones even sometimes caused a low moan to escape her usually cautious lips.

Clove felt her breathing picking up further, her muscles feeling heavier and heavier as Cato's strokes grew more hurried and her teeth scraped along the bare skin of his torso she grabbed tightly onto his shoulder blades, preparing for the mind-blowing high that Cato always delivered. She felt the warmth in her stomach grow and tighten before Cato applied just a little more pressure and sent her tumbling over the edge of no return. She pulled his body tighter against his as her orgasm raced through her body, alighting her blood as it coursed through her veins making every part of her feel more alive than anything else could.

She stood for a moment, Cato's breath running through her hair as she tried to collect herself, all the while aware that while one of his hands was wrapped around her waist holding her upright the other was still comfortably residing at the apex of her thighs.

Eventually, when she thought she could form a coherent thought again, she leaned back to set her head against the wall, ignoring the slight bang that echoed throughout the apartment as she eyed up Cato for a moment. He was staring into her eyes with plenty of unasked questions, all of which she had one answer to.

She reached forward and hurriedly slid down his trousers and boxers, only for them to get caught at the bottom of his legs since he still hadn't had time to remove his shoes. He quickly pulled his shoes off as Clove shimmied out of the tight trousers that still clung to her legs and when Cato looked back up from where his shoes lay abandoned on the ground he let his mouth get ahead of him as he uttered the words, "You're everything I never thought I needed."

She didn't really know why he said the words, or why he had said them now, while her head was still spinning just a little bit but one thing she was certain of was she wanted to have that feeling with him, again. As soon as possible, which turned out to be rather soon.

She wrapped her arms around Cato's neck, tugging slightly on the hairs there as she pulled his face down towards her and let their lips meet. Over and over again their lips slid over each others and their minds got more and more tangled as their bodies pressed tightly against each other. Cato suddenly decided to take things a little further and lifted Clove up by the back of her thighs and pressed her up against the wall, enjoying the way her legs naturally found their way around his waist.

Clove let herself grow used to the feeling of having Cato's hips between her thighs. She sighed a little into his mouth when she first rocked her hips a little and felt his erection run along her slit. She pulled back a little and looked into his darkened blue eyes as she ran a hand down his torso and took a hold of the base of his length, noticing the way he hissed a little through his teeth as she did so, before positioning herself so that she could slide down over him.

He growled slightly as he plunged deeper into her than he had before, and she moaned at the same time, feeling her walls stretching to their capacity. He let her settle for a moment, replacing her hands on his neck and placing herself so that she could watch him as he began thrusting in and out of her slowly.

His pace increased once she started to grip more tightly onto his hair and her ears grew fond of the sound of their skin coming together mixed with the occasional grunts from Cato.

They continued, each refusing to look away form the others eyes as they continued. At times Clove thought she should look away, but something about Cato's stormy gaze made it a short lived thought. It drew her in, she watched the pleasure and primal instincts flit through them and she waited for them to release, refusing to look away incase she missed it.

Her breathing grew ragged and she felt herself building for a second time just as she caught site of some other emotion flitting through his eyes. He would never tell her that he knew how to make sure she reached her pleasure before he did. Would never let her know that the only image that really slowed the thrill of being with her was the thought of her lying dead at the Cornucopia. Because she didn't have to know, all that mattered was the hooded gaze she was looking at him with now as she wondered how he did it as her eyes took an entirely new shade of brown. And that was more than enough for him.

Soon after he felt her release for a second time and he came quickly after, the pressure of her walls closing around him tipping him over the edge right after her. He rested his head at the crook of her neck and she ran her fingers through his thick hair, noting how his scalp was slightly damp.

"You said never," she breathed eventually and he pulled himself up from her neck and looked down at her, confusion now clear in his eyes. "What you said before. You said I was everything you _never_ thought you needed."

"Yes," he confirmed, the word coming out raspy as he still struggled to regain his breath. He had no problem with any other type of cardio but it was just something about Clove that made him more breathless than he should have been.

"Never is an odd word to use," she pointed out, holding his gaze and letting him know he wasn't going to get away without answering the question.

"It's appropriate though," he started and with the way she cocked her head to the side he knew he'd have to continue. "All my life I thought there was just the Games. That all there was to life was training, blood, death and glory. And then there was you, you were the ever present reminder that I could lose everything I knew I needed. I needed the glory, and you were the only one who I ever thought could take it from me. You were the competition that I needed in my life to make myself better.

"Then you became something more. Something that I couldn't quite place in my mind. I could no longer think of you as the competition because that would mean I wanted to kill you, and I didn't. As much as I still wanted everything else from the Games I needed you more. I needed you to look at me like you are now, and I never knew I needed you until I lost you. I knew, as soon as I watched you die in the Games, that I didn't need glory. I didn't care about that. I realized that when the tracker jackers fell on us I needed you to get out, when they announced the feast I let you go because I didn't think Thresh was stupid enough to try and run in and it would keep you out of danger. But I was wrong. I sent you to your death by trying to protect you. I never knew just how much I needed you until I tried to go on without you. Without you I was just the boy with the sword. The one who should have won. With you, I was everything I had the potential to be," he answered and Clove felt something in her chest tighten at his words. Because they were true for her too.

"I always suspected you were more than a training partner," Clove confessed and he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers lightly, sealing all the other feelings that they didn't quite say. "We should, umm, head to sleep," she muttered, feeling guilty but also feeling exhausted from the long days she had been going through.

"Together?" Cato asked, his eyes almost pleading with her even though she already knew her answer. And it was very rare for Clove to change her mind about anything.

"Together," she agreed.

**Author's Note: My lord I got far too into writing this scene! So I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I love having a few like proper Clato moments in amongst all the madness of the Shadows and the rebellion and everything else that's going on in Dancing With Shadows. Anyways I owe so many of you guys a massive thanks for reporting the plagiarized version of this story and I have since blocked the user who stole it, so hopefully they don't see that I've updated and I would recommend you guys do the same just in case. But it seriously means the world to me that you reported and even reviewed it so, once again, THANK YOU! Also, I am planning a Glimmer and Marvel scene for the next chapter of this, because I really love their relationship far too much! And then it will be back to Dancing With Shadows for some updates on the rebellion!**

**-R**


	3. Wherever

Chapter Three: Glimmer and Marvel

"What do you mean, "We're going to war"?" he asked her, his hands digging into the soft skin covering his knees.

"We found the plans, it explains why we can't get any signal for the projectors and why the trainings increased and why no one knows what happened in the Quarter Quell. Marvel it's only a matter of time before the rebels get into the Capitol or we're sent to stop them," Glimmer sighed, for once saddened by the knowledge she had learned. Usually she liked knowing what was going on, liked being able to prepare for whatever was coming, but now, she just felt like all she could do was prepare for a war that she hoped she'd never see.

"So what does that mean for us?" he questioned, bringing his green eyes up to meet her blue ones for the first time since she'd told him the news.

"We're the Shadows, the one real weapon the Capitol has against the rebels that they'd never see coming. We'll be sent to target the victors mostly, to lower moral amongst the rebels and then be expected to deal with the rest of them," she explained casually, like she wasn't talking about killing more potentially innocent people.

"If we survive past killing the victors," Marvel sighed and looked at her beautiful face as the full force of everything that was going on sunk in. They were together, and he couldn't be happier, but they could be ripped apart any day now for a war they should have escaped when they died the first time.

"Marvel we can do it. We've been training since-"

"Since we were born Glimmer! We trained for the Games our whole freaking lives and look how well that one worked out? We still died! Training does nothing except make you think you have a chance in a situation that is so far out of our control it's not even a situation we should be part of!" Marvel protested and Glimmer wished she had the words to make him think differently, wished she could say something to make him think differently, to make him believe that they were going to get out of this but how could she lie to the only person who made her a better person.

"Marvel we're going to get through this," she promised, she just didn't mention that she had no idea how.

"Glimmer what if we don't, then what?" he asked, the desperation clear on his face.

"Alright so we might not live. So we might not get to deal with the aftermath of a war that involves counting bodies and trying to scrape together what little remains of our lives before the Games. But what does that matter, no matter what we'll be together. Because if we live then I know I can deal with anything with you here but if we die then I know we'll still be together. I know that our souls are twined so much that they can never be separated. No matter where we end up we'll be there together and I don't care where that is, so long as you're with me," she stated determinedly and he remembered in that moment why falling in love with her was the single greatest thing that could have happened to him.

"I love you," was all he said in reply and then leant forwards to kiss her.

"I love you to, no matter where we end up," she answered and returned his kiss.

**Author's Note: Ok so I know this is kinda short but I was really in the mood to write some Glarvel, so this is going to be continued in Dancing With Danger because God I love them! Sorry again about the ridiculous amount of time that it takes me to update but if you guys are still here that really means the world to me! Like I cannot explain. Also feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**-R**


End file.
